Monologues from the Crew
by Sapphire Orb
Summary: Even the smallest story has its effects on history, though many of them are left unheard, perhaps it time for people to know the other half of the story. Welcome to the crew. better summery inside
1. Prologue: Stories Untold

Um'kay so this is a story, or a line of stories that popped into my head not long ago, and I thought, heck someone has to have done this before, so I looked for one, but I couldn't find one, so I decided to write it.

Yes I know it's a bit of an odd idea, but I hope you like it, it's the stories of the crew on the Flying Dutchman told from there point of view. Some will be random events on the boat, and some will be about their past. Either way, I hope to make it interesting with a mix of genres and a mix of characters (some from the movie and some made up).

If anyone has any plot ideas for a chapter in this story or a character they would like to have in here I would be happy to do so, just say so in the review.

Now then, on to the story.

**----------------------**

**Monologues from the Crew **

**By: Sapphire Orb**

_**Prologue: **_

_**Stories Untold **_

_Remember the Ones who died at sea  
All destined t' be damned for eternity.  
Aboard the Dutchman they will go  
Those you love n' those you know._

_Yo ho, yo ho,  
Bring the souls of all you know.  
Yo ho, yo ho,  
To the locker they will go._

_Out to sea for a terrible fate  
Those who take the devils bate.  
A single yes, said in true  
And soon their part of his terrible crew. _

_Yo ho, yo ho,  
Bring the souls of all you know.  
Yo ho, yo ho,  
To the locker they will go._

_All sailors who've gone to sea  
Destined to stay for eternity.  
No escape for those who run,  
The ship gives up not a single one._

_Yo ho, yo ho,  
Bring the souls of all you know.  
Yo ho, yo ho,  
To the locker they will go._

Every person has their story, some have remembered, some have forgotten, but the story is there, many times overlapped by a larger story, one that is more important, more interesting, but that doesn't mean that its not there. Stories, untold and unheard, affect the larger story just as much as the larger story affects history, for no event could happen without there first being a smaller story to trigger it.

You already know of the larger story, that of Davy Jones. You have heard of it in full, of his love for Calypso, his fate at sea, her betrayal and his, but yet you still know nothing of those who surround him, of those aboard the Dutchman, of those who are also cursed to his fate because they feared death. Perhaps it is time that you learned of there story, and how they affect the outcome of all.

Then, perhaps, you will see just how much the smallest story affects that of its whole; for had none of them been so afraid of death; Davy Jones would never have been seen as the devil of the seas, he would never have become the pirate he did, and perhaps never the monster he became.

These are the stories of his crew, some have gone, and some are still here, as a permanent part of the ship, but all have left there own markings, and many continue to do so, and will continue to do so for all eternity.

Welcome aboard the Flying Dutchman, and welcome to the crew.

_Stories told n' songs be sung  
Of those who stay forever young.  
Aboard the ship; there eternal cell  
Trapped forever in this terrible hell!_

_Yo ho, yo ho,  
Bring the souls of all you know.  
Yo ho, yo ho,  
To the locker they will go…_

**---------------------- **

**Sort Prologue with a random song…right, first chapter will be up soon, sooner depending on the amount of reviews.**

**Hope it sounds good! Please R & R!**

**Sapphire Orb**


	2. Chapter 1: Stories Told

Okay! First chapter! Yayness!

Anyway, this is (like I said) in first person, so you are pretty much going into there minds. This is the first story, it is an original character.

Genre: Humor/angst (the next chap. is almost pure angst and drama, so I thought I should start out with a bit of fun)

Well Hope you like it! And hope it's a good start for this story!

------------------------------

**Monologues from the Crew **

**By: Sapphire Orb**

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**Stories Told**_

"It was the bell I heard first! Mind you it is hard to see anything at all in the fog that had rolled in before this here ship, but that bell! It is a sound that I will never forget! It rang out over – "

This story always changes, I wonder if he notices, or if he even knows. Does he make it up as he goes along? It seems so, half the time the story becomes so ridiculous that it has to be made up on the spot, I mean once he said he met a man riding on the backs of sea turtles! Imagine that! Sea turtles, ha!

Either way, this part is always the same, that bell; it must really haunt him if it did happen. But I guess it is always frightening when you first lay eyes on the Dutchman. That is the one thing that everyone on this ship remembers. Even old Wyvern remembers his first time seeing the vessel, and he remembers near nothing past five minutes! Having a conversation with him can be awfully funny sometimes, though, especially when he forgets what he was talking about or who he was talking too.

Every person on this ship has there own story though, I have mine, though it seems far less exciting then everyone else's once you've heard them all, but at least I know mine to be true, some here, I think, so desperately want a past outside of this ship that they make one up. I feel sorry for them, the ones that have forgotten, and I pray every night that I will not join them one day. It's inevitable though, God has forsaken all on this ship.

It's odd how much we pray here though, I think even the captain does at times, but it's always silently, to ourselves, but every once and a while you can hear whispered prayer on a persons lips as we go across the sea. There is one time though that we all pray together, that is when the captain leaves the ship, off to get another recruit for the crew. It is then we all stand, silent, looking to heaven, praying that God will spare, who ever it is, the fate we have been condemned to. God never answers the prayers of the damned, but that doesn't mean he won't listen to the ones said for those who have yet to be.

We have all kinds of religions on this boat: Christians, Muslims, Jews, Atheists, name it and we have at least one member. It doesn't matter though, we have all been damned by what ever god we pray (or don't) so it is never much of a problem. We have a priest here too, his story I have heard only once, he is a nice man, why he joined this crew I have yet to figure out, maybe one day we will all know.

The priest's story is one that I can believe, it is not so farfetched that it can't be real; he has not been here so long that he has forgotten it. He is one of the fortunate. My story, like I said, is boring, but maybe it is worth telling anyway, if only to myself, that way I won't forget, at least not so soon.

I had been out to sea with my father before; he had run a shipping company, though the name of it is already lost to my mind. I was to inherit it when he died, so I decided to get to know the workers. I was soon invited on trips to go deliver goods and I got to see many new places; Africa, India, the Mediterranean, and as far as the Caribbean. I truly felt alive at sea.

I was soon welcomed to the crew; I would sit with them and learn things about boats, tracking your progress through the seas and about the stars. Oh the stars at sea! That is what I loved so much! You could see every single one; it was beyond beautiful, it was heavenly! I would sit out at night and listen to the men singing songs and listen to there stories about pirates and sea monsters, oh how we laughed! We all drank and had a grand time!

I Believe I was twenty-three when it happened, I was out with a group of sailors, we were singing and telling stories like always, when a storm washed in. It was one of the worst I had seen on my travels, but I thought we could get through it, we always did. But then…but then…something happened….something….

Dear God, spare me, now I'm starting to forget my past! I…I remember a raft…yes I escaped the boat…I can't remember what happened to it, but I left it, and I went to sea…farther and farther…but then what? How long was I out there? I can't even remember if the storm was still raging…But…I remember my first time seeing her. Yes this ship I remember that, everyone remembers that.

She sailed up next to my little boat, she looked enormous, almost an impossible size. As I looked up, but I didn't see anyone on the ship, and my first thought was _ghost ship. _The ship began to pass and I thought it might ignore me, though I didn't mind, I didn't like the feel it gave. As I watched it pass I read the words at the side of the boat "the Flying Dutchman".

I had heard that name before, in the legends and stories among the crew, they always told the story with such fright in there voice, and described it as a monster of a ship, but yet as it stood here in front of me I realized, there descriptions came nothing to the truth. They couldn't even come close to describing the haunting feeling that came off the boat, or the feeling of sorrow that washes over you. They could never describe how it feels to see a true hell such as that.

Then I remembered the other half of the story "Davy Jones" I said, or maybe I thought it, either way, he heard, and as they always say 'speak of the devil and he shall appear'.

"Ay, that be my name lad" I voice said from beside me, and I turned quickly to look at the port of my small life-ship. I couldn't speak; I could feel my mouth dry as I looked at the monster before me. Once again the stories couldn't even come close to describing the fear that over takes you upon looking into those eyes and seeing that smile.

"At a loss for words are ye? No worries then ye wont be needen' to do much talkin' anyway" the monster said with a thick accent, though from where I could not say. I was still unable to speak, but at this point I didn't know if it was from the dehydration or fear.

"Tell me, Mr. Darow, Do you fear death?" I didn't know what to say at that point, the question hardly registered in my mind. Was I dieing? Was I already dead? Or…maybe…hopefully this was all a dream…

"Answer me Mr. Darow, or it'll be thee locker for ya" he said His voice rising, I could tell he was losing his patience with me for his face no longer held that evil smile.

"…Y…Yes" What else could I answer? I ask you! In truth, when you see a monster such as him standing before you, and the threat of the locker hanging in your midst, how else does a person answer! Anyone in there right mind would be frightened! Anyone in my situation would have said yes…except maybe pirates, but there mad anyway! So they don't count!

So I said 'yes' and at that moment, I knew, that I had just signed up for something terrible. He need not say it; I could see it in the smile on his face, a smile that said 'you have just made to worst choice in your life'

"One hundred years then," he said "one hundred years of servitude." I looked back to the Dutchman then, and when I looked back to him, he had gone; I would have thought it a terrible dream had the ship not still been there. Oh how I prayed that it would disappear! But it never did. I closed my eyes and opened them again, over and over, but it never went away.

I held my eyes shut at that point, and I held them closed until that haunting noise filled my ears; my eyes snapped open and they went back to the ship. I could here an organ being played, it was hauntingly beautiful music that seemed to take all my emotions and put them into a single song. I couldn't stop listening, and I soon found myself rowing closer and closer to the vessel.

I don't remember much after that, but I do remember all my fears and all my worries being taken into that song and being thrown out across the sea. I couldn't help but thank Davy for that, for getting rid of my fears, my doubts, but then again, maybe he was only doing it for himself, he is heartless after all. But it did make me feel better, and every time he plays that song I can't help but give all my worries to it and send them out to sea.

That is my story…at least I hope it is, if its not then perhaps I could find the person it belongs to and give it back to them. Great now I'm rambling to myself, I hate it when I do that, it makes me feel like I'm going mad, which I'm not! You might say that any sane person would go mad on this ship, in this hell! But not I! Not I…

…I think I should stop talking to myself now, it's just getting me confused and the rest of the crew is starting to look at me…maybe I should get a diary, ya that's it, a diary, then I won't have to talk to myself and I can always remember my story! That's it that's what I'll do...

"– and that how I ended up where I am today!"

Damn it! I missed the rest of his story! Nice going me! That's what I get for talking to myself!

------------------------

Douglas Darow: heir to Darow & co. trading company. At the age of 23 a ship he was on got caught in a typhoon out in the Atlantic. It was struck by lightning and burnt down; he was severely burnt but was one of the few to escape the boat. He died at sea of third degree burns that got infected.

The rest of his story was correct for no one ever forgets there first encounter with the Dutchman or its captain.

---------------------------

**So I hope it was a good first installment. This was a past fic. (as if it was that hard to tell) but like I said, not all will be like this, most of the beginning ones will be, but some will be events on the ship as they are happening.**

**Anyway I'm off the Caribbean this Friday. I'll be gone for 2 weeks so I will try to get one more chapter up. If I do will depend on the amount of motivation I have, reviews are always good for that!**

**So…Please review!**


	3. Chapter 2: Remembering Silence

Next crew member! This is once again a back ground member, but his story was fun (and depressing) to write.

Anyway thanks to those who read! And those who reviewed!

On to the story!

**----------------------------- **

**Monologues from the Crew **

**By: Sapphire Orb**

_**Chapter 2:**_

_**Remembering Silence **_

_I held that memory  
for just a second longer_

_Hopping to never forget._

'"Do you fear death?'"

Those Words, how often they ring through my head, how often they haunt my memories and my dreams. They were the last words of my old life and 'yes' was the first word of my new one.

'"Do you fear death?"

_No?_

_No…_

_NO!_

"Yes…"'

Why? Why did I fear death so much? What was so terrible about the thought of it that I said yes? What was so bad about heaven or hell? Hell…this was hell…I accepted a ticket to hell when I said yes, 100 years, 100 years of torture with a simple yes. What did I fear so much about death? Why couldn't I just say no?

'"100 years as part of my crew then."'

100 years, it was not so long, not then, but now…now it is an eternity. Some of the crew foolishly bet theirs in games hopping to lessen there sentence, but it does not matter, because they just end up with more, oh so much more time to spend in hell. I will not do it, I will wait my 100 years, I will wait…wait.

But then what? I have never seen anyone leave, no one. What then when my time is up? Can I leave? I am no longer alive, so do I die, do I finally succumb to the fate that I so foolishly gave away? Do I finally get to join my loved ones in heaven? Or maybe, maybe, I never leave, maybe that 100 years was truly eternity, perhaps I have to stay. Maybe I will become part of this ship ('part of the ship, part of the crew' isn't that what we say?) this ship that has been my prison for near 60 years now.

I count, you know, many of the crew don't, they just keep working, hopping the captain will tell them when their 100 years is up. But I count; I refuse to put my life once again into the hands of a creature that bound me to this ship. So I count. I count every day every minute as I work in this hell.

"Hey 'silent' we need you over here now!"

"yes'er!"

I am called 'silent' on the ship because I hardly talk. I don't want to talk, I just want to work, because talking makes me remember where I am and what I am doing, so I don't talk, I just lock myself away in my head and do what the captain tells me, never disobey, that is a rule on this ship, I know what happens when one disobeys, I have seen in many times; the whip. I have heard the screams, seen the blood, and seen the pain. Each is different, but they're all the same, so I stay quiet and work and listen.

My work here I simple, hoist the anchor, raise the mast, swab the deck, nothing big. I was never given much else in the line of work on this ship, in life I did nothing more then this anyway, no one ever trusted me with the guns or cannons. Not that I care much, was never much good with hurting people, and the cannons have always scarred me (though I can't remember why) so I refuse to work with them. That's why, I think, the captain doesn't like me, I'm too soft. 'Not all of us cut out our hearts' I want to tell him 'not all of us have lost our emotions'. I never do though, and never will.

I have yet to find out why the captain did such a thing, I almost feel bad for the creature that had once been a man. He is so cold hearted, so evil, but why I wonder? Who hurt him so much that he removed his own heart? Who brought him such pain that he cursed himself to this hell? Some of the crew knows, his first mate knows, but they never speak of it. Can't blame them though, the captain is the devil of this ship, and no one wants to be on his bad side.

I hate thinking, but yet here I am, swabbing the deck, thinking. I can't stop thinking, no mater how much I wish to. Thinking just brings pain, brings treasons, and thoughts that no one wants to remember. Like those words! Those bloody words! Why must I remember them! Why only them…

Remember… that is different. I remember those words as if they were said yesterday but I can't remember most anything else. I can no longer remember how old I was when I became part of the crew, or how I was about to die, I can't remember who I was before, or what I looked like before I was cursed…before I looked like a monster. My face is no longer there, it is nothing but that of a fishes, a tuna, the coral that covers my body, and the crab legs that are now where my legs should have been. I can no longer remember how I looked; sometimes I even wonder if I was ever human, but no, I know I was…am. Every time I look into my eyes I know that I am human that I have a soul. My eyes are green…yes that I remember…green.

---------------------------

Thoughts from John Strist: 21 year old Merchant sailor who died when a cannon ball tore through his legs after a pirate attack. He was a kind man who never wanted to hurt anyone. He was hopping to be returning home soon to see his fiancé. He needed money to pay for there wedding so he had offered to help the merchant vessel across the sea. It was to be his only trip, and then he was going to find work at home in England.

He never made it back.

Davy Jones found him bleeding to death and made his offer, which he accepted. He has been working on the crew for near 124 years, The Dutchman refuses to let him leave because he does not think he can, he can no longer remember. His memories of it all faded after the first 60 years, he still believes he has 40 years of servitude left…

His eyes were once blue.

------------------

**Okay so we end with a sad story for this member of the crew. Don't worry; they won't all be so upsetting! This was just how this one came out! I'm planning on my next one to be humor, so hopefully it will turn out well.**

**I'll be gone now for 2 weeks though I'm hoping to post another when I get back from the Caribbean.**

**R&R!**

**Sapphire Orb**


	4. Chapter 3: Women Aboard

I'm back! The Caribbean in awesome! And now I know why Barbosa is obsessed with apples! There so hard to find down there!

But the sea! OMG it is beyond nice! And the water is perfect and clear!

Okay ill stop ranting now and let you read the newest chapter!

-------------------------

**Monologues from the Crew **

**By: Sapphire Orb**

_**Chapter 3:**_

_**Women Aboard **_

All legends and all myths once came from a truth. Not many realize that now, they just think they are what they are and have always been like that, but all have come from some truth, be it far past or not so long ago. Many become out dated because the reason for that truth is no longer there, but that doesn't mean it hadn't once been, if only people would be more cautious of legends, myths, and more importantly: curses.

All of us are on edge now; I can see it in everyone's face, or what is left of it, even Maccus seems on edge. The only one unaffected seems to be the Capitan, but with the way he be playing that song tonight, maybe I am wrong, maybe it shook him up just as much as any of us.

"A women be bad luck to bring aboard" it is a simple thing, yet slowly sailors have stopped believing, they have begun to bring women aboard, and all because they think it be just a myth, just a false story, no one ever thinks that it had once come from truth, not until they face the rushing ocean coming up to meet them.

There be a song that I learned as a lad, one that was always held true, but now…now it seems none know the words and none believe them true anyway.

The seas be calm the winds be fair  
Unless a woman they do dare  
Aboard there ship, a dangerous feat  
A storm be brewin' for them to meet

The seas will rise and waves will crash  
The winds be rough and ships will clash  
For a goddess be a jealous being  
And refuses to share a single thing

The men be hers when out to sea  
Their wives be for the land only  
For a women be the curses bate  
A goddess's wrath be a terrible fate

The men to sea, women to land  
Unless they both forever damned  
For the seas be a traitorous place  
And Calypso wears a women's face

It be a song that was once passed down from sailor to sailor and sang often aboard my ship. It tells of calypso and her jealousy of all women who take her men from her.

The goddess of the sea, it is said, has a rage that can flood the world, and one thing that brings her rage is that of a woman at sea. The men who come to sea come to her, and there she looks after them, not letting harm befall them, unless, of course, they bring her wrath. But women are not so welcome, for they take the men away from Calypso and to themselves, and at sea none can have the goddesses' men but her.

Women, because of this, are something not seen all too often at sea. We have come by them only a few times, but each holds the same impact on us, we start to think about women left at home, daughters, sisters, mothers, wives; we all become silent, and we stay so until the memory has passed, for some it is quicker then others but it is still the same silent pain that shoots through our chests.

That is why I always wonder if The Captain feels the same impact. He has no heart, and therefore can't love, but still, the way he plays after we come across a women, it is as if he himself is thinking of a lost lover.

He is playing now, and everyone is moving slowly, each lost in our own memories about there past. I wish she had not come along now; the seas are always so eerily quiet after one has passed; leaving each man to ponder for hours, if not days.

It had started as every day had, same routine, but by nightfall a quiet air fell about the boat, and we all knew what was to come, though none of us ever expected exactly what it was.

The bell rang out, soon after midnight, announcing a new soul for the taking; we had all been waiting for it, and we set course for the soul that was lost. The Captain joined us aboard deck, but he was silent as a ghost, and he just stared out at the sea. I think he knew what was coming; I wish he would have told us though.

We passed the wreckage of a small boat, as is often the sight, but now we knew something was different, there was no one we could see. But then the man in the crows nest shouted out pointing to a board adrift in the wreck. Upon it we could see a figure, a figure in a dress.

I was always bad luck to bring a woman on board; I guess this ship learned that the hard way, for here sat a woman, no more then 20 upon a board in the middle of the sea.

There has never been a woman aboard the _Dutchman _and never have I heard The Captain offer the chance to a woman. It is bad luck, yes, but we are already cursed, so I believe that there be another reason for this, but what it is only The Captain knows it. I am thankful though, even a glimpse of a woman brings back the most painful of memories, and life is painful enough on this ship.

When I saw the women my fist thought was of my sister, she had been younger then me and had always come out to see me at the docks before I went off again. I heard later, when we had arrived in Port Royal, that she had died of tuberculosis, she had hid it from me the last time I saw her, and had still come out to wave me goodbye as I left to sea. I can still remember her smiling face as she waved her white handkerchief at me, I waved back yelling that I would be back soon as my ship slowly left port.

I never did make it back, the grief of my sister loss was too much for me, and I jumped off the ship. It wasn't until I took my first breath of sea water that I realized that I didn't want to die, my sister wouldn't have wanted to me die. And so the _Dutchman _came.

I don't know when it happened but my eyes moved from the women to my Captain and for the first time in a long while I wondered what he was going to do. I looked at the others around me and none of them seemed to know what the captain was thinking either, except maybe Maccus, the first mate, he had been here longer then any, and he didn't seem as surprised with the women as we were. Maccus turned to the captain, but he just kept his eyes on the woman.

"Davy…" Maccus said but then stopped letting it hang in the air. We all knew it was a bad sign when Maccus called The Captain by his name.

He still didn't move, as if trying to convince himself of something, and finally he turned to Maccus and said "I may not have a heart, but I am not a cruel man." He then turned to us "get me a dinghy and a lantern now!" we all hurried about trying to complete his order, and when we were finally done, he left, on his own, out to the small peace of wood the women lay upon.

The dinghy moved slowly, the light from the lantern illuminating the boat and the sea around it and for the first time we could truly see the true destruction the ship had undergone

We all watched as his small ship finally arrived at her, she look up at him, but didn't seem to really notice, as is the case with most all who have already died. He stepped out into the water and took her hand guiding her into the small boat. He then laid the lantern he was carrying onto the seat in front of the women.

She watched the light and her eyes danced with the flam, I could not see her all to well, but one could just imagine her drenched clothing, her eyes clouded over with death, and her skin white as a ghosts. But as always with imagination, you must put a face, and to her in put the face of my dear sister, he beautiful green eyes clouded and dead, and her lovely church gown soiled with sea water.

I don't know if it was just me who did this or everyone else around me, but we all stayed and watched in silence as The Captain pushed the boat away, leaving it to get lost at sea.

With out a word he came back to the ship, walking upon the water, eyes downcast as the waves moving below him.

We stayed and watched as her small boat went off, the captain said nothing but went down below, and soon the same organ music began to ring out across the sea.

The lamp light got dimmer and dimmer until it was completely lost in the sea; all of us knew what happens when a ship becomes lost. 'A ship must be good and lost for it to find a place that cannot be found'.

The organ continued to play into the night, a song we hadn't heard in a long time, and one that we had all hoped to never hear again. Each of us thinking about the women lost to us now, my sister, there mothers, there wives, each of our memories refusing to let us forget them now that the women adrift at sea had brought them all back. And the song continued to play, echoing across the sea, to where ever her boat had disappeared upon the horizon.

May god have mercy on that women's soul, for the captain of this ship has no heart for it.

"The men to sea, women to land  
Unless they both forever damned…"

------------------------------------------

**Yay I'm back and with a new chapter! I hope you all liked it, and I hope it didn't offend anyone! I just wanted to show a scene with a woman to show what happens to them when Davy runs into one, because you know that there are women at sea in the movie, but yet Davy's crew has none, so there ya go! That's what I think about it!**

**You can choose for yourself if Davy is being merciful or not, I haven't even decided yet!**

**Anyway it's good to be back! Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 4: Envy

Next chapter! I hope you all like it! I would also like to thank everyone who has been reviewing! It's great to be getting feedback about the stories!

So thank you everyone who is reading! And double thank you to those who have reviewed!

Now then! On to the story!

**---------------------- **

**Monologues from the Crew **

**By: Sapphire Orb**

_**Chapter 4:**_

_**Envy**_

I have always been an envious person. Perhaps that is why I said yes. Envy is a sin, and perhaps I was afraid of the hell that awaited me because of it. Or perhaps, perhaps I was just envious of the people in front of me who managed to beat death, while I lay there dieing.

I always knew my envy would land me in hell, I just never thought that hell would be like this.

I joined the crew, I wanted to live forever, or 100 years as that was the price Jones set. But I never thought that the eternal life I was just given would end up being a hell that I did not want. It was the first thing I ever wanted that I later regretted taking.

My ship was enormous, the largest at sea, but still I found myself envious of the ships that seemed to be faster then mine, so I did the only thing I could, I destroyed them, every last ship that I could not have ended up upon the ocean floor, and every sailor on it dead and sent to the locker.

I became known as a pirate because of this, one of the most feared in the sea. But yet I was not the _most _feared. And so I went after other pirates, ones that were said to out rank me in violence and who were more commonly known.

That is where my downfall came. I always knew envy would kill me, because envy was my life.

I had attacked another pirate ship, they had a smaller vessel, but they had more guns and the newest cannons to go with them. I decided that instead of sinking the ship right away, I would take her and get every cannon and anything else that I could want.

So we attacked the ship, but my men were not used to hand on hand fighting like the men of the other ship were, and those who went aboard the smaller vessel where quickly cut down. My men told me to turn away now, before it was to late, but I didn't listen, I had to be the greatest pirate, had to have the greatest ship, and I could not turn back because that would mean I would lose all that.

I may have been full of envy, but no one could ever call me a quitter, and I would make sure of that.

I lost my ship that day, I stood atop it as it slowly sank to the dark deeps below, and I watched silently as the ship that had defeated mine sailed away at top speed.

Davy came then. The sky darkened, and I heard a bell ring out. I thought it was another vessel that had come to help me, which I was glad for because I could no longer tread the water and my body kept sinking below the sea. I looked to where the sound of the bell had come from, but I could not see a thing. Then slowly a fog began to roll in.

I must have passed out from exhaustion at that point because the next thing I knew I was being pulled from the water and back to the surface. My head burst above the water and I took a deep breath before coughing all the liquid out of my lungs. I felt my body being thrown onto a wooden surface, but I could not yet open my eyes, the salt water was stinging them and refused to let me see.

"ye not be needen' to bother with seein' just yet Captain Vercin" a voice said from above me, it crossed my mind for a second to wonder how he knew my name, but just passed it off as him hearing of me out at sea, I was well known after all.

"I have a proposition for ye" he said again, this time I could finally open my eyes, but they were still blurry and more salt water seemed to flow into them, burning them yet again.

"Ay, and that be?" I asked trying to focus my eyes on the man before me.

"do ye want to continue to live?" what kinda' question was that, I remember thinking, was this some kind of joke.

"Well yes, being alive would be nice." I said still rubbing my eyes.

"I said nothing 'bout bein' alive Mr. Vercin, just of liven'" I didn't understand what he meant, but he was starting to give me the creeps.

"Who are you?" I finally managed to ask, once again rubbing my eyes, the sea water refusing to come fully out.

"My name be Davy Jones, Captain, and I'm here to collect yer soul." My eyes shot open then, and it didn't matter if I could see him fully yet or not, but I looked straight at his face, right into those piercing blue eyes.

I could not speak, I had the devil standing in front of me, and I was going to die. "Ah, finally ye seem to be able to get yer eyes worken'. I'll ask ye again, do ya want to continue to live, Mr. Vercin. Do ya fear death?"

"…Am I already dead?" I finally asked him. "Ay" was all he replied.

I was silent for a bit longer, finally looking away from him and at the small dinghy that we were in. "you said you had a proposition for me?"

"Ay, that I do, but first you must answer my question."

"…yes…yes, I fear death" I finally answered, I knew hell was all that was waiting for me in the other world and I was far from ready to go there, besides Davy and his crew were legend and they were said to live forever, ever cheating death as they crossed between the worlds. It was something I couldn't do, something I didn't have, and I wanted it, and I would have it. The thing was, I was already dead, so how could I get it?

"100 years before the mast then Mr. Vercin." I could only look at him then. What did he mean by that? I could keep on living? But I was already dead! He had said so himself! Did that mean that he could give eternity to any? Was this how I could live forever and get what I wanted?

"How?" I asked.

"By becomin' one of my crew." Was all he said before sitting down and rowing the dinghy we were in toward a large ship that seemed to materialize from the fog, though I still could not see properly, so perhaps it had been there all along? It didn't matter though, I could care less at that point, all I could think about was the fact that this man could extend a persons life, and he, himself, could live forever!

And oh how I wanted that power then, how I wanted to live forever! And now I had another 100 years to find out how! Envy was once again driving me as we went aboard that ship, I had made up my mind then, I would become the next captain of the _Flying Dutchman_.

Things change though, life changes when you are on this ship. Now I know why he said I would be living, but not alive. You lose yourself on this ship, everything blurs, the past becomes the present and the future is nothing more then a lost memory. Your thinking changes, I am no longer envious of the captain, I no longer want his life, and in truth, I no longer want mine. I wish for the bliss of death and envy those who have it.

I am no longer envious of those who live forever; now I am envious of those who choose the icy grip of death.

I ask myself constantly why I was not stronger, why I could not say no to the devil himself, and I ask myself how others can when I could not.

How? How can they look Jones in the face and tell him no? How can they look into those cold blue eyes and hold such faith in there God? How can they behold the devil and still see heaven in there view?

Every time we go to get another soul, I always hope that they say yes. I know it's terrible, but I cannot help it, it's who I am, I cannot stand the people who say no because I was only able to say yes. I hate those who can do what I can't; who can say 'no' to Davy Jones and face whatever death holds for them.

Lucky for me then, that I will one day no longer remember any of this. One day I will become part of this ship and will no longer have to worry about this hell or my past life. It is the one thing I fondly think about now-a-days. Some have already forgotten more then me, but that does not matter because I will be there one day. I won't have to remember one day. None of us will have to remember one day.

That is why I, now, no longer envy Davy Jones. I'm only here for 100 years; I'm only in this hell for as long as the time he set me. But Jones; he is trapped here for all eternity. When I first boarded this ship I thought that he was lucky, I wanted what he had, now, though, I realize that he is just as much a prisoner to this ship as I am, if not more! But worse then that, he is also a prisoner to his memories, and he can never escape.

We will all forget, we will become nothing more then part of the ship, but Jones, he will always be here, he will always be the captain, because he can never escape; his past, his present, or his future, and he will never forget, he can never forget. I can no longer envy him; I can only feel remorseful for the man that has become a monster.

Immortality comes with a price; I wish I had known that before.

So now I wait, I wait for the moment when past and present will blend with the future and nothing will mean anything anymore. I will forget about everything one day and I wait for that moment when I will finally fall into the peaceful sleep that is death.

I always knew my envy would take me to hell; I just never pictured hell like this.

---------------------

John Vercin: Pirate in the Atlantic along the coast for Mexico, known for being ruthless and unmerciful to any ship he passed. He was lost at sea at the age of 42 when his ship the _Marina _sunk off the coast of Panama. His ship had attacked another pirate ship, the _Sustantivo, _and lost.

Davy Jones found him then, and he became one of the crew.

---------------------

**Yay! Next chapter done! Hopefully you liked it!**

**Oh! Just so theirs no confusion Living existing: Being alive being human (having emotion, family, friends, love etc) I hope that makes sense! **

**The next chapter is going to be an event aboard the Dutchman, it will probably be shorter then most of my chapters, but it should be a fun little short story!**

**Anyways! I hope it was a good chapter! And please drop me a review! It would be much appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 5: Butterflies

I am happy to say that I have 23 constant readers! It was really exciting to find out! Though I wish more people would review, I'm not going to complain with that number!

Lol so next chapter! Its more humor then anything else so I hope you enjoy it!

**--------------------- **

**Monologues from the Crew **

**By: Sapphire Orb**

_**Chapter 5:**_

_**Butterflies**_

There were butterflies on the ship today.

And no, not just one or two, but hundreds! They littered the ship, perching on the old wood and coral covering it, stretching there wings out in the sun and catching its warmth. It was beyond anything a person could explain! Seeing something like that after years and years out at sea, it was unexpected and a miracle as far as any of us are concerned.

We were sailing by the coast of Mexico, close enough to see the land, but not close enough for those on land to make out to much detail on the ship. We must have traveled closer to land that day then the days before, because by the time morning came around and we all got up to start the day, we could clearly see the trees and plants that made up a thick jungle on the shore.

We stayed that way the whole day, each of us shooting glances at the land that we could not touch. Oh sure we could go _on _land, but because the captain couldn't we never did. But we stayed close to the land that day anyway, and the captain didn't seem to mind all too much, in fact he seemed to be enjoying the sight as much as we were.

It was about midday when it landed. Ogilvey saw it first; we had both been sitting around by the cannons talking of the lands we had visited, seeing land tends to bring back memories of it. But anyway, Ogilvey went silent and then suddenly got a creepy smile on his face. He motioned for me to be quiet and began to creep toward the railing of the ship.

It was then that I noticed it; a butterfly was sitting upon the railing of our boat. I was taken aback for a moment but then noticed that Ogilvey was slowly moving closer to it. It hit me then that he was trying to catch it, so I slowly followed him over, trying not to scare the creature.

We got centimeters away and Ogilvey had his hands almost over it when it shot up, we both watched as it flew up into the air and then landed again on the mast. Ogilvey then started laughing as his eyes lit up like a child's would, and I couldn't help but start to laugh too.

"It's beautiful" I finally said in a whisper.

"What is?" someone asked from next to me and I looked over to see Urchin standing there looking at us oddly.

"The butterfly" I said pointing up to it, he looked at me with a questioning face before looking to where I was pointing. When he saw it he looked back at me and chuckled.

"You're such a pansy Estren." He said still smiling at me as if I was an idiot.

"Ah come on Urch, give him a break, when was the last time you've seen one?" Ogilvey asked coming to my defense.

"Okay, okay, I get your point," He said holding his hands up in a sign of backing down. "But he is still a pansy." He said with a mocking smile. He looked back to the butterfly and asked "Wonder why its here." I was about to answer him when a voice from behind us made us all jump in surprise.

"We've gotten to close to land." We all spun around to see Koleniko standing behind us looking up at the butterfly. "It's a monarch" he continued looked back at us. "and it's the fall, their migrating at this time, coming from north America down to the south for warmer whether."

I had heard before that Koleniko was once a biologist, though I had never believed it before this moment. I mean the guy always seemed too angry to be a biologist! But maybe that was just because of the puffer fish stuck to the side of his head.

"God Kolen! Don't scare us like that!" Urchin says faking a heart attach causing Ogilvey to laugh again, even Koleniko cracked a smile.

"Ya well, if you guys weren't so busy watching a butterfly then maybe you would have heard me coming!" he answered back before turning to leave. "Now back to work the lot of ya!"

Urchin turned away laughing, going back to what ever he was doing before, and Ogilvey and I went back to the cannons we had been sitting. We were silent then, but I couldn't help but smile, it was something to treasure, seeing that butterfly, I hadn't seen one in so long, and it was something I probably wouldn't see again.

But I was wrong.

The day went as usual, but I couldn't help but notice, along with most of the other crew, that butterflies seemed to be appearing everywhere. By the end of the day I had spotted five sitting around the ship, it was great, and the rest of the crew seemed content with the little guests too.

The next morning, though, was a different story.

It has showered that night, as was evident from the puddles now covering the already damp wood on deck. But the real surprise came when you looked away from the floor and at the rest of the ship.

Butterflies, Hundreds of them.

They where everywhere, sitting on the railing, on the mast, on the anchor, anywhere they could roost they were on. There wings were damp from the rain and they sat there in the morning sun trying to dry off.

You would not believe the silence that took the ship that moment.

And then…

"BUTTERFLIES!"

And that would be our dear crew mate Hadras. He ran out onto the deck and all the butterflies in his path flew up into the air as he jumped to try to catch one.

Everyone stared at him for the longest time before someone started to laugh, soon all of us were laughing along as Hadras chased the butterflies. He finally stopped and looked at us, a smile covering his shell held face.

We all watched with smiles as the butterflies he had chased all dropped down again, one landing on top of his head and fanning its wings in the sun. His hands slowly rose up to grab it. we all held our breath as he got closer and closer, then suddenly he dropped his hands down in an attempt to grab the bug. The butterfly escaped, but his head went rolling off his shoulders and onto the deck. We all started laughing again as he ran around, this time trying to find his head.

I have never seen the crew look more human in my entire stay on this ship, it was good to see.

"What do you think happened?" Ogilvey asked walking up to me.

"Well that's obvious!" Rem said coming up beside him "it rained!" he said indicating to the puddles on the floor, "and you know what that means!" he said with a smile, both me and Ogilvey groaned as we realized what he meant.

"Oh come now! There is never any point to this job!" I protested, but his smile never faded "Why do we have to mop up the water from deck if it's just going to get wet again, besides it always rains! It makes no difference" I knew what answer was to come; we had this argument every time.

"Because the wood-"

"- will rot if we don't." Ogilvey finished for him, "ya ya we get it, come on Estren, lets get started."

The day started then and everyone got to there jobs, the butterflies still covering the ship, some landing on a person if they stood still enough. And even though the day seemed to be proceeding as normally as possible, you could tell that everyone was in a brighter mood. The crew seemed to smile more and everyone seemed more talkative, even silent seemed to laugh with us more!

Everyone was acting differently, it was almost as if the monster they had become was disappearing and the human they were was shining through.

I stood on deck and watched how each of the crew acted around the butterflies. My eyes caught sight of Penrod and I watched as he became completely still on deck, he seemed to hold his breath, it was funny to watch and it almost seemed like he had died standing up. I hit Ogilvey on the side of his head and pointed to the crew mate, he smiled and watched too.

A few minutes latter one butterfly landed on his arm, and when that one had, tens more came and perched on him. He stood as still as he could until he was almost covered with the bugs; he suddenly moved sending the lot of butterflies into the air around him. It was magnificent to watch as the butterflies flew into the air and circled around to find another place to land.

Penrod fell to the floor laughing, and lay there long after he had stopped, staring up at the sails of our ship, watching as the last of the butterflies landed. I couldn't help but smile, it was the first time I had ever seen the kid act his age since he joined the crew, and at times it was hard to remember that he had been no more then a young cabin boy when he died.

Everyone seemed to change that day, Maccus seemed in brighter moods. Him, Manray, and Jimmylegs all sat and talked and laughed as the played Liar's Dice:

"Four Sixes" Maccus proclaimed as he put the cup back over his dice

"Five" Manray answered.

"…One Butterfly" Jim finally said, Maccus and Manray both stared at him with a look that said 'what?' "No really" he said lifting his cup showing a lone butterfly that was under it, next to the dice, "so does that mean I've won?" he asked smiling.

Maccus started laughing and soon Manray and Jimmylegs had joined in, "but really" Jimmylegs said as he stopped laughing "did I win?"

Maccus continued laughing but stopped abruptly as he pulled out his sword and brought it to Jim's neck "not a chance."

Koleniko seemed less interested in where he was steering the boat and more interested in studying the butterflies:

"Butterflies, hundreds of them" he muttered to himself as I walked by, watching one on the wheel "monarch, almost all of them, oh but that one I think that's a ruby-spotted swallowtail!"

And Ratlin and Wheelback were both ignoring their orders while they laughed at Hadras who was still trying to capture him a butterfly:

"what are ya' gona' do wit' it now that you go-t one?" Ratlin asked, snickering at Hadras who had finally managed to get himself a butterfly.

"Don' know" Hadras answered "ah wan' ta keep eh' though."

"well maybe we can fin' ya something." Wheelback said trying to see the monarch from between Hadras hands.

"Really, ah! Tank-" he was cut short as a stomping sound came from below deck. All of us stopped what we were doing and looked to the captain's quarters as the rhythmic thunk… thunk… thunk of his crab leg hitting the wood of the ship.

The doors to the deck were thrown open as the captain emerged looking at all of us, his eyes moving slowly to each that he could see, pausing on Hadras.

"n' what be goen' on that nun' of ye be worken'?" he asked, we all looked around nervously, each not wanting to move before another person did. I saw Hadras shift, not much but enough, and I watched as he slowly opened his hands. The captain seemed to notice too, and he turned back to look at him. Hadras hands stopped in mid opening, and we all watched fascinated as the butterfly crawled from the small opening and took flight again.

It made circles in the air before lightly coming down and landing gently on the brim of the captain's hat. We all watched as he slowly lifted his right hand and moved the butterfly gently onto his index finger. He brought it before his eyes and studied it for what seemed like ages before calling out to Koleniko "why are these on my ship?"

"It rained…" was all he could answer.

"Humm." I watched as the captain slowly moved over to the railing, butterfly still sitting on his hand, and looked out to the shore a ways off from us.

"Maccus," Davy said as his first mate moved up beside him, "steer the ship closer to land."

"Captain?" Maccus asked the question that we were all thinking, we are already so close, why do we need to move closer?

"We are to far from land fer them ta get back." He said sill looked at the trees adorning the shore. "They will not be flyen' that far, not with there wings still damp from the rain, they will not try. They are cautious creatures, it is in there nature."

He then jerked his hand up and the butterfly flew off back into the air. When we finally looked away from it, the captain had disappeared, and soon organ music began to play, but it was not the song we all expected to hear, instead it was an almost lively song, and it seemed as if the butterflies were moving there wings in time with the music.

We continued our day then, the lively music playing behind us, and each crew member enjoying the day in there own way, as Maccus slowly brought the ship closer to land.

I have never seen the crew, or its captain, look more human, and it was truly a miracle for us all.

A mirical in the shape of orange and black butterfly.

----------------------

**Lol Chapter done! Took longer then I would have liked, but what ever. I hope everyone liked it! It's a bit happier, at least I think, and you got to see a better side of the crew!**

**Er…don't ask where this idea came from, I still don't know, but I liked the way it turned out. I hope you guys liked it too!**

**Please read and Review!**

**Sapphire Orb**


	7. Chapter 6: A Snow Flakes Light

OMG, it has been so long since I've written another chapter for this! I feel so bad! Oh well... I lost my inspiration for this story for the longest time, but the Christmas season seems to have brought it back!

So with out any further ranting here is the new chapter!

-----------------

**Monologues from the Crew **

**By: Sapphire Orb**

_**Chapter 6:**_

_**A Snow Flakes Light **_

Snow.

It really is a beautiful thing, so calming and light, it seems to brighten up the world when it has reached its darkest moments. When the clouds have come in and the sun has gone down, when the sea rushes and turns, when the heavens open and rain pours down soaking you through to the bone. But then it changes, the rain no longer stings, the sea calms, the earth seems to become quite, and the light lost to the night seems to come back in each flake of snow that falls.

We're on our way to World End.

To any other traveler it would be a trip to fear, with good sense too, but it is a trip that we have done many times now, so it makes no difference. The trip is not so spectacular once you've gone through it as many time as I have, but still, when it snows it truly seems like a magical journey, one where you are no longer going to hell, but ascending into heaven.

The snow flakes are big and they stick easily to the _Dutchman_ making it dangerous to walk, especially up here in the crows nest, I don't know why I volunteer for this job, it's one of the worst, but I think it's because of the solitude. Up here the sounds from below deck are just a muffled hum, and few bother to come up here.

I like the nightshift the best; it is always the quietest, as the world sleeps below me. It makes me feel as if I'm watching over everyone, all the souls who are sleeping soundly on the sea.

The view is wonderful, you can see for miles, the glaciers coming up on either side of the boat, the land of ice lying far off just above the horizon, and the snow coming down slowly making everything distorted. If only the others could truly appreciate it, but then again, this is my solitude, and I wouldn't want others taking it.

I always get lost in my memories up here; they all seem to flow back, slowly taking over my thoughts until I can no longer tell a memory from reality.

It cold, you would think being dead would rid you of something like that, but I suppose that it's better then not feeling at all. I wish I had clothing better prepared for this weather.

"Um…um excuse me sir?" I can't help but be startled by the sound coming from behind me; I turn around quickly, only to find a small boy looking over the top of the crows nest.

"You shouldn't be up here boy, its dangerous." It came out harsher then I wanted, and he filched back, seeming to hold back tears.

"I'm…I'm sorry, it's just…I don't like it down there, people are mean and say I get in the way." He's crying now, and I can't help but flinch at a lost memory that is threatening to come back up.

"Very well I suppose you could stay with me for a while" I sigh as I look at him, his eyes light up as he pulls himself fully over the crows nest and comes over to stand next to me.

He looks familiar, but then again, every human seem to look the same after a while, they are just another face that will soon fade from memory, a face that will mean nothing in the next ten years.

But he does look like someone I know, and I cant help but remember my son, a lad about his age when I last saw him, though probably long dead now. Is that who he looks like? Does he remind me of my son? Or is it just my mind playing tricks on me again, a memory trying to over take reality.

I can't be thinking of this, that was my old life, it means nothing now.

"It's cold" he says pulling his jacket closer, shivering slightly, and I can't help but be reminded of my jacketless state.

"You'll get used to it, it will start to warm up soon anyway. The sun is going to be coming up on the horizon before long." I point out the small part of the sky that is a lighter gray then the rest, though the snow clouds are distorting it, you can see where the sun is starting to show.

He looks to where I am pointed and I can't help but notice the frown that covers his face. He seemed to contemplate things for a while, and then said, in nothing more then a whisper "We're moving away from it."

It was so simple, a fact that would really mean nothing if it was not for the tone in the boys voice, a sad almost frightened sound as he watched us move farther from the rising sun.

But he was right, we were moving away from the slowly ascending light of the day, the light that would bring life back to all the sleeping. We were moving into the darkness that took up the other half of the sky, the darkness that seemed to swallow the world.

I couldn't help but be afraid at the symbolism of this.

"I'm scared" he says as if hearing my thoughts, his eyes also drift to the darkness, the darkness at Worlds End.

I want to answer him, to tell him it will be alright, but I couldn't, my voice would not come, so instead I look at the darkness too, remembering everything that lies within.

But then I noticed something new, the snow, it feel, even in the darkest part of the sky, it brought a cold light into that darkness and illuminated it, if only a little, and brought a little hope to that darkness. That no matter how dark it may seem, light, even the smallest amount can penetrate it.

Darkness is just the absence of light, it cannot, of itself, stop the light from coming.

I looked back to the slowly ascending sun, it would be completely up soon, taking away all the darkness the night has clamed, and the world would wake from its slumber. The day would start anew and life would once again take over death.

The wind began to blow and I pulled my sparse clothing closer around myself, it would be a cold day, but the snow would hold in warmth and light in a way that only it could.

I went too look back to the boy, finally knowing what to say, only to find he had gone, snow falling where he once stood, no tracks showing his existence. I had once again gotten lost in my own memories, a memory of back when this ship still took the dead into the after life, instead of leaving them in the darkness forever.

Maybe one day a light, even as small as a snowflake, will find its way into that darkness, the darkness we are sailing to, and then the slumbering there will once again wake to new life.

------------------

**Have you ever noticed that when It snows, even at night it seems as bright as day? Its kinda odd... ya…anyway…**

**Yay, okay I know its short, but I felt like doing a short, sweet, winter themed chapter that would get me back into the mood for writing more of these.**

**Please review to tell me what you think! I love feedback!**

**Sapphire Orb**


End file.
